The Philosopher and the Queen
by silvermonkey
Summary: Ashe finds herself unexplainable drawn to the strange and mysterious Phoenix while Rabanastre prepears for an annual festivle and has to make a dificult desision, love or dutie This is part of my AU The begining of the end


_Author's Note: well sorry this is so short but the story wanted to end here _:P _Ha even I am a slave to the powers of fiction._

_This little piece is dedicated to **KaidaRhapsodos **who wanted a sneel peek at the budding relationship between Ashe and our take on a well know character who I will not name as his true identity is a surprise I we will revile in out main story arc **The beginning of the end**_

_This little interlude is set before Ashe meets Phoenix in chapter two and sheds a little light as to why she treats him the way she does (with mild irritation)_

_I hope you enjoy **Kaida **_:)

_**disclaimer**: I own nothing_ _as always unless you don't recognise it_ :P _ it all belongs to square enix_ _(I really must get around to adding one to 'the beginning of the end or some one might attempt to sue me ooops_ :P _)_

_The Philosopher and the Queen_

Neither knew quite what to expect when they first lay eyes on each other. He was a seer twisted by time and the things that he had seen. She was a newly instated queen resting after a long battle for freedom.

Ashe first saw him laughing and jesting with the other Strolling players when they arrived in the palace courtyard for the annul festival. She sat on her lush window seat and watched him converse freely with others but yet so guarded.

It was a calm afternoon in Rabanastre and the city was preparing for the festivities later that evening. Ashe watched as the Strolling players set up their bright tents ans their many children ran rings around their parents.

A juggler juggled a pair of twin flaming batons for their entertainment. She watched as he sat alone pouring over a battered book as if it was his very life.

She rose with a rustle of silk skirts and almost glided downstairs to investigate more. It was like she was drawn to him. This strange man with coppery red hair.

She watched from a distance as he kept himself apart from his fellows. Like there was an impenetrable wall between him and them. He seemed so alone.

Ashe drifted from step to step out into the quadrangle feeling the smooth stone under her bear feet. Her dusty pink skits swished around her ankles and the soft wind gently caressed her bear arms.

The air smelt of fresh fruit from the royal gardens and the many flowers that survived the struggled for life in the sandy climate. Ashe felt strangely at peace.

She felt for the first time since Rasler that she was slightly interested in another. Troublesome that such a man was not of a higher status.

Some where one of the Strolling players had retrieved a battered shimanta and was playing a slow but memorising tune. It spoke of ancient palaces lost to time. Of great battles and triumphant heroes.

Then he was before her holding out his hand, "Care for a dance, your highness?" he spoke softly but his voice betrayed a note of hidden education and worth. A smooth purr that Ashe had only ever heard once before.

Baltheir, she had tried very hard to let the sky pirate fly free but still some times she had thought to chain him to her.

Phoenix had been watching the queen since she had made her decent from the palace steps. She was truly beautiful. Her blue grey eyes shone in the deep sunlight and her brown golden hair swirled around her face in the balmy breeze.

He watched her stride purposefully across the quadrangle and felt terribly old. He had witnessed things long gone and unrequited love from many a woman but this time he felt unexplainable drawn to Dalmasca's queen.

He listened as Jendrah one of the troops musicians started to play and let himself float on the haunting melody of his tortured past.

As Ashe swept towards him he felt his own body move of its own accord and before for he could realise what happened he was in front of her holding out his had offering her a dance. He felt slightly foolish for it.

Ashe however allowed a small smile grace her lips and took the proffered hand, "Very well I suppose I can spear a few minutes."

Phoenix smiled, "Beautiful."

He swept her into the chorus one arm around her waist the other holding her delicate but rough hand. Most likely from the many hours put into training.

They moved in perfect synchronisation, al most as one creature. They glided across the courtyard among the shimmering fountains. Ashe twirled under his arm and he lifted her easily spinning her so, that she felt like she was flying.

It was odd that she felt so at ease with a perfect stranger. Her chaperon would be having a heart attack. Well she'd done fine with out one in the past, she did not need one running to her apparent aid now.

Two small children dressed in white, the girl with flowers in her flaxen hair watched then with wrapped interest. Slowly, almost shyly they slipped from the fountain's edge and slid into a clumsy variation of their dance.

Emboldened by their move the other children slipped out of hiding to join them until the courtyard was filled with childish laughter and swirling brightly coloured skirts and ribbons.

To Phoenix it was like a light in the dark and awakened and allowed him a glimpse of life once more.

The music drew to a climactic end and Ashe rested cradled in his arms her cheeks flushed with ill hidden delight. Finally she drew away a smile on her face.

Phoenix bowed deeply and flashed her a wild smile, "A pleasure your highness."

Ashe nodded and turned away silently berating herself. She should not allow herself to get attached, let alone to a commoner. Even if he was a charming commoner. Next time they met she would have to be the queen of Dalmasca not Ashe.

Phoenix watched her go with a heavy heart. It was always the same. He would become attached and then would be forced to leave. He would not allow it to happen again. He would act passively towards her if they should be chance meet again before he departed from the country of sand.

She was merely a distraction, a grain of sand in the desert of time.


End file.
